


A Not-So-Friendly Competition

by kt2202



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt2202/pseuds/kt2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw something on tumblr and the story line to this just kept nagging me until i wrote it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Friendly Competition

Captain Cold quietly raised his gun and aimed it at the unsuspecting Flash. “Gotcha now, kid” he whispered as he pulled the trigger, but at the last minute Barry sped to the other side of the room. 

“Well, now that’s just cheating, Scarlet.” Len called out.

“Oh, come on Len, what’s the fun in it if you don’t break the rules.” Barry said with a wide grin. 

Len chuckled to himself and tried to figure out how the hell he ended up in a sketchy bowling alley at 2 am playing laser tag of all things. 

**********

3 hours ago:

“No.”

“But it’s laser tagging, Len!” Barry insisted with his puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“And?” Len replied, barely smothering an eye roll.

“It’ll be fun! And you promised we’d go out this weekend since you had to cancel last week.” 

Len sighed. That armored truck robbery last week was turning into one of the worst decisions he’d made. It kept Lisa and Mick satisfied without causing any real damage, which was the only reason Barry didn’t stop it, but he still owed the kid. Which is why he’s now giving in to his hyperactive boyfriend’s plea. “Fine, Barry. Fine. We’ll go laser tagging.” 

They had shown up at the bowling alley as the rush of the little kids’ birthday parties had died down and the swarms of teenagers appeared. The teenagers were mostly too stoned to take the game seriously, so Barry and Len had fun decimating the competition. Eventually, after everyone else left, Len took pity on the poor laser tag attendant, downing coffee just to stay awake and gave him 200 bucks to get lost. Shortly after that, the game took on a whole new level. Barry and Len fell easily back into their hero and villain roles and turned laser tag into an epic battle. 

**********  
“So you’re playing dirty now, kid?” Len called out with a smirk. “Well two can play at that game.”

“You gotta catch me first, Len” Barry said laughing as he breezed by his boyfriend.

“Challenge accepted.” Len quietly stalked over to a corner of the room, eyes scanning for the speedster as he formed a plan of attack. This was gonna be fun. 

**********  
“Ow!” Barry popped his head out from the obstacle he was currently hiding behind when he heard the shout. He stood up at the muffled crash and mild cursing that followed. 

“Len? You okay?” Barry asked. He couldn’t see his boyfriend around the obstacles, but he thought the yelp came from the back of the room. Barry raced over to the corner and let out a gasp as he was shoved into the back wall. Before he could react, he felt his boyfriend’s lips crash onto his. As Len pulled away, Barry saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. Len smirked in true Captain Cold style, raised his gun, and shot Barry straight in the chest. 

“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> “take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away” was on tumblr and i couldn't resist writing it.


End file.
